Another Dragon Ball Z Scenario
by jwc3096
Summary: Krillian gets beat up by chi-chi lol XD
1. Gohan Gets A GF

Chapter 1

Gohan woke up and found himself next to someone and he didn't know what happened but then he remembered what transpired the night before and he started to freak out a little because he was supposed to be home by now and when he started moving he felt something amd saw him inside the beautiful women *it was videl and he blushed* what did he do to this innocent lady. He got up and got dressed and he looked at videl who woke up after he got dressed and she felt a bit embarrassed at what they did and she had strong feelings for him but didnt know if he had the same strong feelings as her so she started to appalogize "i am sorry gohan i had a urge to do it with you without knowing why even though i have strong feelings for you i was selfish cause i didnt know if you had the same strong feelings for me" then he looked at her with sweet eyes and said "i do have strong feelings for you videl but i have to go now i will talk to you at school today okay" she looked back and said "okay" then gohan flew out the window back home and when he got there all hell was going to break loose so gohan got prepared for it. He walked in and something or someone was thrown across the room and as expected it was krillin and gohan laughed and bent down to krillins head which he is in the wall upside down and asked "what did you do this time krillin" he looked at gohan with anger in his eyes and said "she is mad because you didnt come home last night gohan" and gohan said "sorry for putting you through this since dads gone to the other world but i was getting some pussy last night krillin" and krillin gave him a high five and knuckles for a job well done and thatw when krillin said "who was the girl gohan" and gohan said "you remember that hercule guy from the cell games it was his daughter" krillin went wide eyed and fell to the floor and said "i had to go through a beating for that guys daughter" and that pissed gohan off and krillin could tell by the gokus trade mark look when he wasnt happy and since gohan was gokus kid he had the same look and krillin backed off scared of what gohan would do to him and then chichi walked in and was looking for who krillin was talking to and she lunged at gohan and gohan went wide eyes while krillin was hit again in the face by chichi and she grabbed his arms and yelled "where were you i was worried sick gohan" and gohan couldnt tell his mother what he did last night and he said "i stayed over at a friends house mother" and she calmed down a bit and said "i was worried you got into a fight in the city because you are like your father always wanting to fight when someone was in trouble" she looked at his flustared face and said "or did you go to a girls house last night" gohan jumped back and chichi got a real bad feeling and said "did you do it with the girl last night" and gohan knew he couldnt hide it and said "yes mother i did do it with her but i love her mother" and she sighed and said "what is her name gohan" and gohan told chichi her name was vadel and she said "did she see you flying gohan" and he told his mother videl did see him flying but not in super saiyan form and chichi wiped her forehead out of relief. Chichi told gohan "do not let her see your super saiyan form if she does she would go to the press and we wouldnt hear none stop questions" gohan sighed "dont worry mom i bet hercule told videl he defeated cell and not this golden delivery boy that the news man at the fight was calling me" chichi got angry "how dare they call my son a delivery boy" gohan told his mom to calm down and said to her "i dont mind it at least cell is gone forever" chichi sighed and nodded her head. A little later gohan was about to leave for school and he heard his fathers voice and asked if he was hearing things but goku said he was talking to gohan from king kai and goku said he would be coming back for the martial arts tournement and to tell chichi he would see her soon and then hung up and gohan got excited and grabbed his mom and started to spin around and chichi asked what got into him and gohan said "dads coming back for the tournement but is leaving after so we would have only a day with him " chichi grabbed gohan and said "i wanted to hear his voice for so long now gohan and now i will" then chichi looked at gohan "can you go find goten for me please" and gohan went out looking for goten and found him by the river and told him mother wanted him and goten went home and gohan looked at his watch and he had ahout a hour and he thought he would leave early and when he arrived in the city there was a gang of thugs holding the mayor hostage so gohan went in a alley way and went super sayian and flew out and said "let him go or you would be sorry" the thugs just laughed and said "or what" and shoot 20 bullets at gohan and he caught them all and everyone looked in awe and when everyone blinked gohan took all the thugs out single handedly and flew off and thats when videl showed up and asked a man what happened and he said some guy with gold hair took all the thugs out with no problem and that made videl want to find this man and thats when gohan walked up and heared videl ask what he looked like and the guy told her he went to her school and gohan started to turn and the guy saw him and said he looked like that guy over there and when she looked a blush appeared on her face and walked to gohan and asked if he saw anything and he told her no and all he saw was him flying off somewhere and that made videl suspicious and said she had to go and when she left he ran to bulmas house and asked for a crime fighting suit so no one can see his true identity and when bulma gave him a watch he said "i dont need a watch i need a suit" and all bulma said was "that is your suit click the button" and he clicked the button and he was automatically into the suit and said thank you and ran back to school. In the middle of class videl got a call from the police saying there was a robbery in progress and she was excused and then gohan made an excuse of having to go to bathroom and followed her but activated his suit and flew right above her.

What do you think will happen to videl when she gets there? and i am sry this isnt like the show but i am putting it in another senario that could have gone down and i felt like putting krillin in tbis chapter to just get beat up cause i thought it would be funny to some readers hehehe. Leave reviews if you want chapter 2 uploaded and thank you and you might be able to tell what happened between gohan and videl before this happened hint hint.


	2. Gohan Goes Off

Videl appeared at the scene of the robbery and when she got there a bullet was fired and she felt a pain in her side and she touched the part that was hurting and she saw blood and gohan aka the great saiyan man had arrived a few seconds to late and saw videl just standing and said in a heroic voice "what is wrong citizen" and saw the blood and he went a little mad but kept composed and grabbed her and carried her to the police and said to call a ambulance. The ambulance arrived and took videl away and he told the police to leave cause he would harm anyone in the way and said that in a dark voice something a hero wouldn't sound like unless someone important was harmed so they backed off but around the corner to watch his actions and they knew what kind of hero he was and that was when someone that got he would snap and unleash all hell on his enemies and what the police saw was not pretty and this is what one said "are you glad we moved chief" wiping sweat from his forehead. The chief said "I didn't want to but I could tell in his voice he had to do this for someone important who got hurt" and realized it was videl he worried about and told his men to stay and wait for the weird dressed guy finished and went to see videl. The doctor said she had the bullet removed fairly quickly cause it didn't go in all the way and said he can see videl and the chief walked in and asked if there was anyone who cared for her and she said "ya his name is gohan why are you asking" and the chief said "I think he is fighting the robbers that shot you cause they hurt you" and videl said "what are you talking about chief he wouldn't hurt anyone" and all the chief said was "come with me and I will show you" so videl got out of bed and the doctor told her she shouldn't move till the wound healed and the chief stopped them and said "I asked her to come with me so you can avoid having extra people that are criminals in your hospital and that wouldn't be good for business am I right" the doctor said "your right go ahead and take her" so they left and arrived back at the scene and found guys with broken arms and videl ran to gohan who was crying under the helmet and hugged her thanking god she was alright. Videl looked at the one with the helmet and asked "your gohan aren't you" he stopped and looked puzzled by how she knew it was him so he bent down and whispered in her ear "how can you tell it's gohan" and she whispered back and said "because the chief said you were fighting the robbers for me" and while she was talking to him the police picked up the robbers and took them to jail. He bent down and said "I will show you who I am when there is no one around or do you want to fly around" videl looked at him and said "do you like short haired girls" he blushed behind the helmet and said "I do like short haired girls" gohan looked at her and asked do you wanna learn how to fly videl and she looked at him with wide eyes and said "show me who you are and I will think about it" he looked at her and grabbed her and flew off to a dry plain and powered his suit down and he felt her lips on his and felt her wince and hold her side and he looked and the wound had opened and he called chichi to have goten bring him a first aid kit but in the meantime he took off his two shirts and had videl take off her gown and gave her his button up that went down to her knees and used his other shirt to stop the bleeding and then goten showed up and flies to where gohan was and when videl saw goten flying she freaked a little and told her about his father being a great man and also told her that the teenage boy was him and he was the one that beat cell. Videl just sat there amazed at what he telling her and he said his father gave his life to save the planet but that was all in vain because cell regenerated and came back and hurt everyone he loved but he mustered the strength to beat cell and successfully defeated cell. When she heard he lost his father she hugged him and the shirt wasn't buttoned up and her arms weren't in and it fell off and goten was there still and saw her breasts and felt a blush come upon his face.

What will goten say about her boobs? Comment and I will upload the new chapter soon.


End file.
